Inuyasha: The After After Story
by loveDango784
Summary: Sixteen years. 16 years since Kagome disappeared. 16 years since Nyomi been without a mother. 16 years of Nyomi's father ignoring her. After 16 years, things are starting to change. Nyomi and her friends are about to embark in a quest thought to be over all those years ago...
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha: The After After Story  
Ch.1  
The girl can hear the sounds of the woods. She hears the chirping of the birds, the cricketing of the crickets, and the leaves moving in the wind. It is a beautiful clearing in the woods. It stayed peaceful, for a while. That's when she heard uncanny rustling in the trees. Her dog-ears flick in warning. The girl leaps into the air, barely missing the giant boomerang aimed at her.  
"Trust you to dodge that move, Nyomi." says a voice. Then someone comes out from the bushes. It's a boy about the age of seventeen, only a year older than Nyomi. He has tousled brown hair with the most enchanting blue eyes but one eye has a scar that runs from his eyebrow and almost to his nose. He wears a typical outfit for a Demon Slayer (which is quite rare because there isn't many out there). His face bears an entertained smirk.  
"Next time I throw Hiraikotsu, you won't be so lucky." he says.  
Nyomi chuckles as she draws her weapon. "I'm surprised that you can even lift that giant boomerang. I remember when it was bigger than you, Tomoya."  
Tomoya frowns. He reaches for is sword. "I was six!" He rushes towards Nyomi. He raises his sword only to have it clash with Nyomi's own sword. She pushes her katana to where it made Tomoya jump back, then attacks. If you were a stranger walking in the woods, you can hear the clashing and scratching of two swords battling it out. Then a sound of metal breaking can be heard. Nyomi's sword broke in two before her.  
"Not now…" Nyomi says disappointedly. This isn't the first time her katana gave way on her. This now is about the ninety-ninth weapon she broke in her lifetime. "Stupid sword." Nyomi mutters. Seeing Nyomi's in distraction, Tomoya runs straight her and knocks her to the ground. She tries to get up but he pins her to the ground with his foot. He draws his sword to her face.  
"I win." Tomoya declares. Nyomi only smiles. She unsheathes her claws and sinks them in his ankle. Tomoya howls in pain.  
"It's not over yet." Nyomi says as she gets off the ground. The two stand there ready to charge at each other again, but, only be interrupted by a noise in the forest. Two girls came hurriedly out of the woods. The girls looked very much like each other (for one reason is that they are twins) the only difference is the color of their hakamas. They have the same short black hair and dark brown eyes. You can hardly believe their Tomoya's sisters.  
"Tomoya!" says one twin (the one wearing pink).  
"Nyomi!" says the other one (the one wearing green). Tomoya and Nyomi look at the twins.  
"Kimi. Oshia." they say in unison.  
"What are you doing here?" Tomoya asks as he limps towards them. Kimi, the pink twin, is the first one to notice the scratches at Tomoya's ankle.  
Kimi rushes towards Tomoya. "Oh, little brother, what happened to you?" she asks.  
Tomoya looked down at his wound as if he just noticed it. "Oh, that. It's nothing."  
Kimi frowns at her brother. "It's not just nothing. It's bleeding! Let me heal it." Kimi places her hand above the wound and a warm, blue light formed from her hand. The wound slowly began to patch it self up until there is only a scar left. "There." Kimi sighs. "You shouldn't go playing like that, you know."  
Tomoya blushes. "I wasn't playing."  
Kimi just nods her head and sighs. "At least your play date with Nyomi is done."  
This time, it's Nyomi blushing. "That wasn't a play date! It was an all out battle!"  
"Sure it wasn't" Kimi rolls her eyes.  
"Guys." Oshia says. Everyone turns to her. "There's no time to play around. We need to go." unlike her sister, Oshia's voice wasn't exactly… warm. It's more serious and right to the point. Oshia starts to walk away. "Let's go." The others look at each other, shrug, and follow her.

From the mountaintop, you can see the village. Usually a happy, peaceful place has a barrier to keep away demons. However, when you look down at the village from that certain mountaintop, you can see a demon in the mist of the town. At the site of it, Tomoya and Nyomi made a dash towards it with the twins close behind them. It's so unusual to see a demon roaming free in the village. The strong border Kagome left was supposed to keep monsters out, but apparently, it didn't work.  
"Why is there a demon down there?" Nyomi asks as see runs side by side with Oshia.  
By the look of Oshia's face, she also didn't know. "It was just there. One of the villagers saw it break through. It took most of its energy on getting through the barrier; however, it still has some fight in it."  
"And that's why you got us." Nyomi says.  
"Well you were the only here that can fight it. If father was here, you wouldn't have to do this and could continue you little play date with Tomoya."  
This made Nyomi blush with anger and embarrassment. "It wasn't a play date!" Before Oshia told Nyomi to stop denying it, she notices the demon is coming at them. She comes to an abrupt stop. This made her twin crash into her.  
"Hey!" Kimi says, rubbing her nose. "Why did you stop?"  
Oshia points at the demon. "It must have sensed us because it's coming in our direction."  
Nyomi grumbles. "It must have sensed me…" That's when Tomoya steps in front of her.  
"Let me deal with this one." he says as he makes a grab for Hiraikotsu.  
"I don't need protection from anyone." Nyomi says firmly as she pushes Tomoya away.  
"If you haven't noticed yet, you are completely without weapons." Tomoya points out.  
Nyomi smiles and from the sleeve of her kimono comes two daggers about the length of her forearm. "I'm never without a weapon." She runs and starts attacking the demon. The demon is large and purple with a long neck and a dragonhead. However, its body is shaped like a loin. Nyomi jumps and slashes at the demon throat. She made a deep gash on its neck, but when she did that, a dark, purple gas came out of the wound. She jumps back at the stench of it.  
"What the…!" she coughs.  
Tomoya grips his Hiraikotsu. "Poisonous gas. The thing must be full of it." Tomoya readies himself to throw the giant boomerang. "I guess it's my turn." he bends his arm back and throws Hiraikotsu with sheer force. The boomerang flies through the air and cuts the demons head clean from his head. You would expect deadly gases coming from the demons head but Hiraikotsu has a special power to adsorb poison.  
Tomoya catches his boomerang. "Piece of cake." he smirks. Nyomi walks up to Tomoya and whacks him upside of his head.  
"Show off." she says.  
Tomoya frowns as he rubs his head. "You're just jealous that I killed it instead of you."  
Nyomi's face turns a light shade of red. "No I don't!"  
"Now, now children…" says a voice behind them. The two arguing kids turn.  
"Mother!" Tomoya and the twins say in unison.  
"Aunt Sango! Did you see that?" Nyomi run up to Sango's side. The woman is wearing her usual pink dress with a green apron with a little cat on her shoulder.  
"You mean the demon?" Sango says. "No, I was up in the mountains when I heard the news. I tried to come hear as fast as I could but I see you had the situation in control."  
Nyomi smiles as she rubs her head. "Oh it was nothing."  
"Of course it was nothing, you didn't do anything." Tomoya mumbles.  
"Hey shut up!" Nyomi shouts. Sango looks at Nyomi. She looked do much like her mother, the same shining black hair (only it's tied up) the same fair skin, and beautiful brown eyes. The only difference is her little dog ears sitting a top of her head. She is wearing her favorite outfit: a blue flowered kimono with long sleeves and a short skirt. It even has a dark blue sash that's tied into a bow on the back.  
"If only your mother can see you now…" Sango whispers, for today marks the sixteenth year of Kagome's disappearance.  
"What?" Nyomi says, stopping her argument with Tomoya and turns to face Sango, who has on the 'oh-you-poor-thing' face.  
Sango just smiles. "Oh nothing!" Nyomi raises her brow but just shrugs.  
"Wow, you sure made a mess." says a male voice behind them.  
"'Sighs' Kids these days. They just don't know how to control themselves." says another voice.  
"You're one to talk, Inuyasha." the first voice says.  
"Shut up, Miroku." says the voice who seems to be Inuyasha.  
Sango turns and notices the two men bickering. "Miroku! Inuyasha!" she smiles.  
Nyomi turns and sees the silver haired, half-demon. "Father!"


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha: The After After Story  
Ch.2  
Nyomi turns and sees the silver haired, half-demon. "Father!" Nyomi says as she watches her father approach Inuyasha looks at his daughter. Seeing her in front of him is a little unsettling since he barely talks to her.  
"Hey…" he says. The two look at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say, until Miroku broke the silence.  
Miroku points at the now dead demon. "Seems like you had some trouble today."  
"Yeah." Tomoya says as he kicks the head of the demon. "I'm kind of surprised that it came through the border, though."  
Miroku rubs his imaginary goatee. "I know it's strange, Kagome's barriers are usually strong. Even when it grows weak, I put some of my spiritual powers to the barrier but yet that demon went through."  
"And I wonder what wrong." Inuyasha mumbles something sarcastically. Miroku just gives him a ha-ha-very-funny stare. Then Sango came walking towards them.  
"Oh Miroku, Inuyasha." she says when she hugs her husband. "Welcome back. Why don't you come in and have some tea. You must be so tried."  
"What about the carcass?" Nyomi asks, turning up her nose at the thing.  
"Oh the twins will get it." Sango answers. The twins look at their mother.  
"Why us?" they asks.  
"Because you have an ability to make impure things disappear." Sango answers. You see, the twins have spiritual powers to make things disappear. For Kimi, it's wounds and for Oshia it's impure objects.  
Kimi points at her sister. "That's her ability, not mine."  
"If I'm left that dead thing, so are you." Oshia argues.

* * *

Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, Tomoya, and Nyomi went inside the little hunt that Sango and Miroku lives in." So how was your quest?" Sango asks as she goes around and pours the tea.  
"It was awful." Inuyasha moans as he leans against the wall. "The worst quest I've ever been on."  
Miroku rolls his eyes at childishness. "Oh it just because you didn't get to do anything."  
"Why was that?" Tomoya asks, joining into the conversation. He is sitting next to Nyomi who is wondering the same thing.  
"There was some kind off herb in the mountains up there that made dogs sick by smelling it." Miroku explains. "When we entered the mountains, Inuyasha instantly passed out. It took me all my strength to get to the village. It threw out my back."  
"You sound like an old man." Inuyasha snorts.  
"No, it's just that you're to fat." Miroku implies. Nyomi laughs in agreement. This made Inuyasha face blush a light color of pink. Miroku takes another sip of tea and continues the story. "Since Inuyasha was unconscious, I had to carry out the mission. He just upset he missed out on all the fun."  
"I am not upset." Inuyasha argues clearly showing Miroku pouting in the corner is not being upsets.  
Nyomi sighs. "That must have been nice. Seeing father just sitting there on a job not doing anything stupid. Matter in fact, in must have been nice to see father just sitting there and not be stupid."  
"Are you telling me that I'm stupid?" Inuyasha asks his daughter, sort of sad at what she said.  
Nyomi avoids the question. "So what was it like, to have Father passed out?"  
"Without his screaming, the job was actually boring." Miroku says. "The most exciting part was when those strange demons attack us on the way there."  
"Dad, all demons are strange." Tomoya states.  
Inuyasha shakes his in disagreement "These demons weren't just strange. They were down right weird. Their smell was uncannily familiar."  
"Familiar?" Sango asks, getting curious by what Inuyasha said.  
"It was too familiar, if you ask me." Miroku face suddenly turns dark. "Now that I think about it, their aura felt like someone we encountered before."  
"Was it a recent demon's relative?" Nyomi asks after she takes a drink of her tea.  
Miroku frowns. "No, someone we encountered long, long ago. Someone we thought was dead."  
Sango's face fills with terror. "You don't mean…" The unease went through the little hunt. Then Inuyasha says it.  
"Naraku…" When Inuyasha said Naraku's name the room went silent. Nyomi can feel the tension and anxiety radiating from the adults. Who is this Naraku guy that made everyone so tense?  
"I thought Kagome killed him." Sango says as strokes her cat's hair (where the cat came from, I have no idea.)  
"She did." Inuyasha mutters. Nyomi looks around in confusion. N one told her about Naraku until now.  
"Who's Naraku?" she asks. Everyone looks at as if they couldn't believe she asked that question. Even Tomoya looks at her like she is crazy.  
"You don't know who Naraku is?" he says.  
"What?" Nyomi says.  
"Naraku is an evil man that wanted only power no matter how many people he killed. You should be glad you don't know about him." Nyomi's father explains. Nyomi could she that this Naraku guy brought bad memories for her father.  
"That's why," Miroku says, "We're going to look further into this. I and Inuyasha are going to look around and see what information we can find."  
Sango frowns at this idea. "Why? It might be a coincidence that those demons have the same demonic aura as Naraku's. Maybe there were some still alive when Naraku died."  
"No, all Naraku's demons died with him. The only way his demons are here is if he's back. Even if it's just a coincidence, we can't take our chances." Miroku explains.  
Sango sighs. "I suppose you're right."  
"Good. Because I was thinking on taking Nyomi and Tomoya with us to investigate." While Miroku was saying this, Tomoya was drinking his tea. Before he knew, Tomoya spat out his tea and it ended up in Inuyasha's face.  
"You'll going to take us on one of your quest!" Tomoya exclaims obviously not caring what he did to Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha whacks Tomoya in the head. "Not after what you did." he screams.  
Miroku smiles as he ruff ups Tomoya's hair. "Oh Inuyasha lighten up."  
"Are you sure about this Miroku?" Sango asks.  
"Positive. It's about time they fought something other than themselves." Miroku says.  
Tomoya smiles and starts to nudge Nyomi's shoulder. "Isn't this great. We get to fight along our father sides. This is what we always wanted."  
Nyomi puts on a fake smile. After Miroku's announcement, Nyomi didn't feel so well. Then she suddenly stands up. "Tomoya, can I see you outside?" Tomoya raises a brow but follows Nyomi anyways.  
"What's wrong?" Tomoya asks Nyomi.  
"I don't want to go on the trip." she mutters.  
Tomoya face went into shock. "But we always wanted to go on these quests. Why don't you want to go?"  
Nyomi just shakes her head. "Tomoya, when I wanted to go on those quests, I was little. Back when I was ignorant. Now I'm grown and know more things. And I know it'll just be awkward with to have me and my father on a quest. I don't want that awkwardness to spoil the entire trip."  
"Hey." Tomoya says as he puts his hands on her shoulders. "It won't be that weird. You'll have me."  
Nyomi just shakes her head. "I know but still… it's going to be hard to spend time with a gut that ignored you for sixteen years."  
"You'll work out, I know you will."  
"I guess…"

**OMG! So many fillers! I am soooo sorry. I promise to make the chapter better (and possibly more funny)**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha: The After After Story  
Ch.3  
Nyomi is woken up by someone shaking her.  
"Come on Nyomi, we are about to leave soon." Tomoya says as he tries to drag Nyomi from her bed. Nyomi lives in a small hut by herself. She could have stayed with her father she thought it would be to strange.  
"I don't want to…" Nyomi moans as she rolls out of bed. She sat up. Her hair is a rat nest and her dress is all screwed up. Perfect condition to go on a quest!  
"Look at you, you're a mess!" Tomoya says.  
Nyomi sighs. She starts to fix her hair. "What do you want me to look like?"  
Tomoya starts to rummage through her room to see if he can find anything of hers to pack. "I was expecting you to at least have your stuff in a bag or something. But nnnnnnnnoooooooo. People these days."  
"Well sorry." Nyomi gets up and straightens out her dress. "For your information, I am already packed." Tomoya looks at Nyomi with a raised brow. To prove her point, Nyomi raise her sleeve only to reveal a dagger that is about as long as her forearm. She does this with her other sleeve. Then she shows her belt is actually a whip. This tells Tomoya that she has all he thing she needs (aka; things to kill other things with) at her disposable.  
"That's nice." Tomoya says. Then he reveals this ridicules large bag. He really spent his time packing.  
"What do you have in there, the village?"  
"You can never be too prepared." Tomoya say. That's when they heard a voice at Nyomi's door.  
"They way you did it, you are too prepared." The two kids turn and find Inuyasha at the doorway. He has a small bag slug over his shoulder and his trusty sword by his waist. He is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "You look like you're going to war. We are just investigating the mountains, not killing an entire army."  
Tomoya frowns. "Then excuse me for trying." Inuyasha snorts. Miroku then came up to the group.  
"Come on guys, let's go. Hachi is here." Miroku says. The group then exist Nyomi's house. That's when Miroku notices Tomoya's heavy load. "Got enough to pack there, Tomoya." Tomoya just blushes and walks part him. He didn't look where he is going because he ends up running over Hachi, the raccoon.  
"Hey watch it! I am trying to eat here!" Apparently, Tomoya spilt Hachi's food.  
"Oh sorry little raccoon person." Tomoya apologizes.  
"Hey I remember you." Hachi points at Tomoya. "You use too run around naked when you were little." Nyomi and Inuyasha huddle up and laugh at Tomoya. Tomoya blushes a deep scarlet color. Then Hachi notices Nyomi.  
"Hey aren't you Inuyasha kid?" Hachi asks. Nyomi nods her head. Hachi just gives her a cold stare.  
"Okay…" she mumbles as she walks towards Tomoya. Tomoya looks somewhat gloomy.  
"Damn that little rat." Tomoya frown.  
"Technically he's raccoon." Nyomi corrects.  
"Shut up." Tomoya snaps. After a few minutes of catching up on Tomoya's embarrassing moments, Miroku came.  
"I think we're ready to go now." Miroku says, giving a cue to Hachi to change to his other form. (I don't know how to describe Hachi's other form, but I know it's a lump of something.) The others climb onto his back and take off to their new journey.

* * *

It was hours when they took flight. Inuyasha is asleep, Tomoya and Nyomi are having an argument about which demon would be cool for a pet, and Miroku is lost in thought. That's when they something in the distance. When they get closer, they notice that it is a twister coming straight at them.  
"Look out!" Miroku shouts.  
"Hey, I am trying to sleep here!" Inuyasha yells. Then the twister hit them. Their surroundings whiz around them as they fall towards the ground.

* * *

Nyomi lands with a hard thump. She lay in utter shock than she stands up. She looks around to see where she is. There are trees and bushes everywhere. She walks forward to see if anyone else is around here. She walks for some time before she runs into this large tree. It's a very, very large tree. Nyomi notices something attached to the tree. When she looks closer, she sees a boy strapped to the tree and he seems to be asleep. She squints her eyes to only notice that the boy is her father (but much younger.) She is about to confront Inuyasha until a girl came wandering up. The girl looks about Nyomi's age and wears foreign clothing. The girl looks shock when she sees Inuyasha. After awhile of examination, the girl reaches up and touches Inuyasha's ears. When she the girl did this, image start to flash in front of Nyomi. They are images of her father and the girl together. Then the images stop at this one picture. It showed Inuyasha and the girl together with warm smiles on their faces. The object that they are smiling at is a little baby. The baby looks like the girl but has little dog-ears. Then the girl spoke.  
"Welcome to the world my little Nyomi…" Then the image disappears. This left Nyomi standing there in tears.  
"Mother…?"

* * *

Tomoya looks around. He notes that he is stuck in the middle of nowhere. Behind him, he hears a rustling in the trees. He turns around and finds Nyomi standing in front of him.  
"Nyomi! Where are…" Before Tomoya could finish his question, Nyomi shut him up with her finger. She smiles. She drew her body closer to his. He can feel her breast against his chest. His face blushes a red shade. Nyomi runs her finger trough his hair and tilts his face towards hers. Their lips were just inches from connecting until Nyomi stops. Tomoya opens his eyes. He sees her eyes are covered by her hair. When she looks up, he notices her warm brown eyes turn into fierce yellow stare. Her black hair grew to long sliver locks. She gave him a sinister smile. Then came a stinging pain from his scar that was on his face. He grabs face in his hands and screams in agony.

* * *

Miroku wanders the forest in search of the others. He's been wandering the forest for ages. Then he feels a breeze. The scene change and Miroku finds himself back at the village. He notices his family walking toward him. Their faces were beaming with smiles and happiness. Then Miroku feels a breeze, this time the breeze came from his hand. That can't be, he thought. He removes the cloth on his hand. He sees his worse nightmare on his hand.  
"Wind Tunnel." Miroku whispers. Then the Wind Tunnel grows bigger. It gotten so big that it Miroku couldn't gain to control it. He watches in terror as he watches his family get suck by the Wind Tunnel.  
"Stop it! STOP!"

* * *

Inuyasha curses his luck. He walks through the forest in anger. He then notices a clearing in the passes through the trees and sees his daughter. Her hair is down and she wears a beautiful kimono. She is smiling at him.  
"Hello father." she says, warmth radiating from her. Past her is a stream that is surrounded by flowers. The way the sun reflected from the steam made it sparkle. There is a woman by the little creek. She turns and faces Inuyasha. She is very beautiful. Her shining black hair flows in the wind and brown eyes sparkles.  
"Hello, Inuyasha." Kagome says. Inuyahsa stands there in utter surprise.  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha mutters. Then he runs towards her and wraps his arms around her. She melts in his arms. Literally. The image melts away. All there is left id two little foxling lashing on the ground.  
"Hey look! My rank raised to nineteen!" says one of the foxlings.  
"Mine too! Man, those illusion really did raise my rank level" says other.  
"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asks, his face showing pure rage. The foxlings tries to run away but Inuyasha catches. He is about to pumble them before someone's voice stops him.  
"Leave them alone. They are only children" Inuyasha turns to face the voice. It's an older fox demon. He has red hair with smiling green eyes. He wears a blue hakamas and a fur vest. The fox looks so familiar.  
"Shippo?"


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha: The After After Story  
Ch.4  
"Shippo?" Inuyahsa says. The demon fox eyes widen.  
"Inuyasha!?" Shippo went to Inuyasha and gave him a big hug. This made Inuyasha a little uncomfortable.  
"Nice to see you too." Inuyasha pushes Shippo away to keep his personal space.  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Shippo asks.  
"The others and I are here on a journey." Inuyasha answers.  
"Others?"  
That's when the others came. Nyomi came first, her hair full of sticks and her eyes red from crying. Next came Tomoya, he's tremble with terror. Lastly came Miroku, he is rubbing his right hand.  
"Shippo?" Miroku says as he comes out of the forest.  
"Miroku, it's been a long time. How are the kids?" Shippo says.  
"T-they're doing okay." Miroku says, he still rubbing his hand.  
"Who's Shippo?" Nyomi asks as she rubs her eyes.  
Inuyasha pushes the fox demon in front of him. "This is Shippo."  
"Oh" Nyomi forces a smile on her face. "My name is Nyomi."  
"Nice to meet you." Shippo shakes Nyomi's hand. Then he turns to Tomoya. "You must be Tomoya."  
"Yes." Tomoya says. "How did you know?"  
"You look just like your father." Shippo says."  
"Now that we got the introduction out of the way." Inuyasha says as he cuts to the case. "What are you doing here and what are up with those foxlings?"  
"Well," Shippo starts to explain. "I just recently began running The Demon Mansion Inn. That means I'm now in charge of the Demon Exams. Those foxlings are just trying to get a higher rank."  
Tomoya frowns. "So they create a twister, knock us out of the sky, and create horrible illusions just to get a higher rank?"  
Shippo nods his head. "Yeah. Aren't they precious?" Everyone stares at Shippo with a blank face. Shippo laughs nervously. "Well you guys must be tired of that traveling. Why don't you come back to the inn stay for the night?"  
"I don't know-" Inuyasha starts to say before everyone interrupts by saying "Yeah that's great!" or "I'm hungry." and even "Someone smells like a skunk."

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Nyomi sighs. It felt so amazing to have a hot bath. The hot bath in the inn is even better than the ones at home. "It feels so nice." She reluctantly got out of the bath. She got dress in her clothes and went to dinner.  
"Hello Nyomi, about time you got out of the bath. You were in there for hours." Miroku says.  
"Wouldn't you?" Nyomi asks.  
"Point taken." Miroku answers. Besides Miroku is Inuyasha and Shippo were having a deep discussion.  
"Have you been noticing strange demon lately?" Inuyasha asks Shippo.  
"Well they all have been strange to me." Shippo answers. Inuyasha gives Shippo a serious stare. Shippo just sighs. "We were having some demon attacking use for the past few days. We don't know why. But it's strange though. Those demons felt awfully familiar." Everyone (but Shippo) give each other glance.  
"What?" Shippo asks.  
"How familiar?" Miroku asks, joining in the conversation. Shippo thinks for a while.  
"You don't mean…" he starts to say.  
"Yes." Inuyasha says. "There might be a possibility that Naraku is back."  
Shippo looks confused. "I thought he was dead."  
"Us to. But we can't be too careful. That's why we're here. To investigate." Inuyasha explains.  
Then Miroku speaks up. "I was thinking that we could-" Before he could finish his speech, there is a loud ruckus outside. So loud that it shook the entire inn.  
"What the hell was that!?" Inuyasha exclaims as he rushes outside while the others follow him. It is dark outside. There is an eerie silence in the night. A chill went up everyone's spin. Then the attack. The first demon came out of the woods. It moves fast as it cuts Miroku's arm.  
"Ahhhh!" Miroku screams as he clutches his bleeding arm. The red blood then became purple foam Miroku cries in agony. He falls to the ground.  
"Father!" Tomoya yells as he runs towards Miroku. But another demon blocks his path. In one swift move, Miroku draws his sword and cuts the demon's head clean from its body. Tomoya rushes next to his father. "Father." he says. "Are you okay?"  
"My arm…" Miroku mutters, trying to stop the bleeding/purple foam.  
"We need to get you out of here." Tomoya says as he tries to lift Miroku. But Tomoya feel blood splattering on his face. He looks up and sees Nyomi with a dead demon at her feet.  
"Hurry up and get Miroku inside." Nyomi says. "I'll stand guard." Tomoya nods and lifts his father up. His rushes his father into the inn while Nyomi stood as cover. She watches them enter the inn. Then she hears he father calling her. The demons are everyone. After one is dead more keep coming. Nyomi hears something coming towards her. She jumps in the air and cuts the body in half with her sword. She then runs to her father's side.  
"They keep on coming." Inuyasha says between cutting demon heads off. "I'm about to get really pissed off."  
_ Hmm…I thought he was already pissed off._ Nyomi says to herself. She kills another demon, and then one took its place. It was about to be a never ending fight.  
"That's it." Inuyasha says. He gets to position. "I'm going to kill these bastards once and for all." Inuyasha raise his giant sword and slashes it through the air. Blades of yellow lights cut through the army of demons, killing mostly half of them. "Wind Scar!" This attack scares the rest of the living demon away, leaving the others alone.  
"It's been a long time since I seen that technique." Shippo says. He is exhausted from the fight. "This is the third attack this week. I should really up the security here."  
"That doesn't matter." Inuyasha says as he starts to walk back to inn. He sheaths his sword. "Miroku is injured and he might be dying."

* * *

"Oh the agony!" Miroku wails as Shippo wrap his arm up in clothe.  
"Oh grow a spin!" Inuyasha yells.  
Miroku frowns. "What would you do if I cut your arm and inject it with poison?"  
"I wouldn't let you do to me in the first place.'" Inuyasha answers.  
"Oh you two shut up." Nyomi snaps. She is also help Miroku with his injury. "Miroku needs his rest and it won't if you two are bickering."  
"She her mother's daughter alright." Shippo says. Inuyasha shoots him with an evil glance and that makes him shut up.  
"Dad, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Tomoya asks.  
"I'll be just fine son." Miroku sits up. "I just need to go to sleep.  
"I'll help you to your room." Tomoya offers. He helps Tomoya up and walks him to his room. That leaves Nyomi, Inuyasha, and Shippo in the room.  
"Those demons," Inuyasha starts to say. "Why are they attacking? Expressly in a place that have demons living here."  
"I don't know. The only demons that would were Naraku's" Shippo says. Inuyasha shakes his head.  
"Why now?" he asks. "After about twenty years, why choose now to come back."  
"You don't know if it's him" Nyomi says.  
"Who else will attack like that?" Inuyasha asks his daughter.  
"There are other ruthless people out there." Shippo points out.  
"Now one was like him." Inuyasha mutters. "No one can be as ruthless as Naraku. You know what he did to us. You know how many people he killed."  
"I know." Shippo agrees. "But he's dead. You and I both know he is."  
"Why do those demons have the same aura as him?" asks Inuyasha.  
"That," Shippo says, "is why we must find out."

= I know, I know… I take forever to update. You see there is such thing as school (sadly) that I have to attend (more sad) and that's why it's taking me forever to update =


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha: The After After Story  
Ch.5  
It's been two days since the crew stayed at The Demon Mansion Inn. Shippo won't let the others go because of Miroku's arm. Demons can only cause poisons not cure it so it'll take a while for the wound to heal. To help with the injuries, Tomoya and Nyomi have been searching the forest to see if they can find anything for Miroku.  
"Nyomi!" Tomoya calls. "Have you found anything yet?" Nyomi is in a tree watching the clouds. She looks around to see if there's anything useful.  
"Nope." she answers and goes back to watching the clouds. Tomoya frowns and throws a stick at her head. It hits her head and knocks her out of the tree. "Hey." she says as she rubs her head. "What was that for?"  
"You need to help me find dome herbs so my father can heal." Tomoya answers. Nyomi sighs and searches for god know what. Then she catches a scent. She raises her nose to get a better reading of what it is. "Nyomi?" Tomoya says, noticing something's wrong.  
"Blood…" Nyomi mutters. In a dash, Nyomi busts into the forest. Tomoya quickly follows her. He could barely keep up with her pace. When she finally stops, he notices a horrid scene. There two dead bodies in the path in the forest. Beside the bodies where three children. The oldest looks about eight and the youngest is an infant. The bodies must have been the children's parents. Not far of the horrid scene, are wolves. Their beautiful white coats are covered in blood. The things that are standing in the mist of the wolves are demons (the demons are of course wolf demons).  
"Who the hell are you?" says the only female wolf demon. She seems to be the she-wolf.  
"It doesn't matter what my name is." Nyomi growls. The women gave each other death stare. Tomoya is afraid if he walks between them he may get caught in the crossfire. "What does matter is that your wolves are the cause of this killing."  
"My wolves were hungry. Who am I to stop them." the she-wolf explains. Nyomi grimaces in disgust. "I don't why this is your business."  
"I won't allow this to happen." Nyomi takes out two long daggers and jumps at the she-wolf. The she-wolf jumps and land in the trees.  
She points her finger at Nyomi and declares: "Get her!" The wolves attack. Nyomi dodges the first wolf. She punches down the second. Though she attacks the wolves, she didn't kill one. But then one wolf got the best of her and strikes her from behind. Tomoya notices this action and acts immediately. He gets himself between her and the wolf and stabs the wolf in the heart. The wolf lies dead on the ground. The she-wolf suddenly becomes furious. The leaps from the tree she is hiding in and comes up and presses her knife against Tomoya's throat.  
"How dare you kill my wolf." You will pay for his life." she says with anger.  
"If you lay a hand him I will kill more wolves than you imagine." Nyomi says.  
The she-wolf lets go of Tomoya. "What are you going to do to make up my wolf's death?"  
There is silence. Then Nyomi drops her weapons and hold out both of her hands. "Take me instead." the she-wolf smiles.  
"Aren't you the brave one. You sacrifice your life for your friends." the she-wolf grabs Nyomi face and tilts it to where she can see it better. "Such a waste to kill such a pretty face. You know what I'm going to take as my prisoner."  
Nyomi frowns. "Why don't you kill me?"  
The she-wolf smiles. "You're just too interesting." She takes a hold of Nyomi's wrist and disappears in a flash. That left Tomoya all alone (for the children must have run away while Nyomi was fighting). He is there in shock confusion. Then he gets up and rushes off to tell Inuyasha and the others.  
"Nyomi, please don't kill yourself until I get you…"

* * *

"Who do we have here." says a voice above Nyomi. She feels her-self falling on the stone cold floor. She can hear the dripping of the water.  
"Our new prisoner." the she-wolf voice says.  
"You bring too many prisoners in these days, Ayame. Why can let them go." says a different voice.  
"She killed one of our wolves." the she-wolf says. Apparently her name is Ayame.  
"Why don't you kill her then?" the first voice asks.  
Ayame starts to remove Nyomi's blind fold. "She seemed interesting. Unusual maybe." Ayame removes the blind fold. Nyomi finds herself in a cave. There are wolves everywhere. Some are brown, some are white. She looks above her and sees Ayame with two other wolf demons.  
"She does smell weird." one of them says. He has some kind of mow hawk on his head.  
"Hakkaku, you think everything smells weird." says the other.  
"But, Ginta, she does." Hakkaku argues. Ginta lean over and sniff Nyomi. Nyomi leans away and grimaces at him.  
"Your right," Ginta says. "She does smell weird." the other wolves move closer to Nyomi, trying to catch her scent, but Ayame tells them to stop.  
"Guys leave her alone." she says. "She's a prisoner not entertainment."  
"Then what are you going to do with her?" Hakkaku asks.  
Ayame thinks about for a while. "I don't know." she says.  
"Oh my goodness." Nyomi rolls her eyes. "If you don't know what to do with me, then let me go!"  
"NO!" Ayame exclaims.  
"Stubborn as usual, Ayame." says a stern voice. The wolves turn around. Nyomi also turns around. She sees a man that looks about her father's age. He has blue eyes, tan skin, and other characteristics demon wolves have.  
"Koga." Ayame says. Koga walks over to Ayame and kisses her lightly on the head. Then he turns to Nyomi.  
"Who is she?" he asks. "And why does she smell weird?"  
"Why does everyone think I smell weird. It's not my fault." Nyomi complains. "You should smell yourself, you mangy wolf." When Nyomi says this, Koga's tail flinches.  
"Did you call me mangy wolf?" Koga asks.  
"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Nyomi snaps. They are about to get in each others faces until someone comes rushing in. He is looks like Koga but has green eyes and looks about Nyomi's age. He holds a very injured wolf demon in his arms.  
"Someone, please help." the boy cries. "Some demon just attacked us!"  
Koga rushes toward the boy. "The same ones, Gin?"  
"Yes." Gin answers as he sets the injured wolf on the floor. The wound looks just like Miroku's wound when some demons attacked him. A mixture of poison and blood oozes out of the wound on the poor wolf's shoulder.  
"Ayame, come here." Koga commands. "Someone get some water!" One of the wolves rushes to get the water. Ayame goes to the injured wolf side.  
"I never have seen this kind of wound. I don't know how to treat it." Ayame says as she examines the cut. Nyomi looks at the wound. It looks like Miroku's injury.  
"Move it" she says. She unsheathes her claws and cuts the rope(why she didn't do this earlier, I don't know). She steps up to the wolf.  
"Hey!" Ginta says. "You were tied up!"  
Nyomi ignores him. "Where's the water? Someone get me some linen." she demands. The wolves looks confused but follow her orders. A wolf brings her the water. Nyomi brings out a small bag. She empties out the contents in the water. The water glows blue and then turns back to normal. Nyomi pours the water on the wound. The injured wolf screams in pain, but the poison begins to disappear until there is no more.  
"Hurry up and wrap the wound up. I only got the poison to go away." Nyomi says as she tries to stop the blood.  
"How did you do that?" Gin asks.  
"I purified the water. The water purified the poison." Nyomi answers. "Now someone please help me." Ayame begins to help Nyomi. Koga watches Nyomi. Her faces looks familiar. She looks like the girl that use to help him and his wolves. She looks like the girl he use to love.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha: The After After Story  
Ch.6  
"You what!" Inuyasha screams.  
"Uh, Nyomi and I were in the woods and-" Tomoya says before he is cut off by Inuyasha.  
"I know the story; I just can't believe you let her get kidnapped! I'm going to kill you, boy. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Inuyasha reaches for Tomoya's neck but Miroku stops."  
"There is no point killing him, Inuyasha. And I bet Nyomi is okay." Miroku tries to calm Inuyasha but it doesn't work.  
"We're talking about wolves here, Miroku." Inuyasha argues "If you even cut one of their wolves' feet off, they will cut your head. They are that over protective of themselves."  
"Well-" Miroku sighs as he starts to get up. "If you're that worried, then let's get going."  
Before Miroku can take one step, his son stops him. "No way father. You stay here. I will go with Inuyasha to find Nyomi."  
"Are you sure about this son." Miroku holds Tomoya's shoulder. Tomoya nods. "May the odds be with you."

* * *

Even though Nyomi was at the wolf cage for only a few hours, she was the official nurse of the injured of the injured wolf she helped. He is a nice wolf but, she didn't really expect that she would become a prisoner then to a nurse.  
"You look so much like her." says the injured wolf (who's his name is Hiroshi.)  
"Like who?" Nyomi asks Hiroshi as she changes his bandages.  
"Like her!" he says again. "She was nice to us or more so to Koga. The more ironic thing is that she was a human and the first time she met him is when he kidnapped her."  
"Really." Nyomi says. Hiroshi is a weird wolf.  
"Now that I think about it, you act a lot like her too." Hiroshi yawns with tiredness.  
"How so?"  
"When she first met the Koga she was his prisoner, just like you. But, she was still nice to him. That's how she reminds me of you." Hiroshi says. "We kidnapped you but you're still nice to us. That's why I want to thank you."  
"I don't think I earned that much praise." Nyomi says, blushing.  
"Oh yes you do. You didn't have to save me but you did. That's what Kagome would have done."  
"Kagome…" Nyomi sits there in surprise.  
"Yes that's her name, don't wear it out." Hiroshi yawns and falls asleep.  
'If the Kagome he's talking about is my mother the she knew these wolves' Nyomi says to herself. Then she hears yelling and screaming from outside the cave.  
"Gin! Gin!" yells one the wolves. "The demons have back. They're attacking everyone!"  
Gin-Koga's son- goes toward the wolf.  
"They're here?! But how? This place should be impossible to find." he says.  
"I don't know, but we protect the cave!"  
Gin grabs a near by spear and starts barking orders. "Get the children and the elderly inside and safe. All those that are able to fight grab the nearest weapon and protect the den." Wolves start scurrying to and fro trying to get everyone to safety. Nyomi helps transport Hiroshi to a safer place and grabs a sword that is lying on the ground.  
"What are you doing?" Gin asks as he grabs Nyomi's wrist.  
"You said all those who are able to fight to protect your cave." Nyomi answers.  
"But you're our prisoner and prisoners aren't aloud to fight our battles." Gin says.  
Nyomi yanks her wrist from his grasp. "Well you're going to have to change that rule." Nyomi runs outside before gin can catch her. He just sighs and follows her outside.

* * *

There are demons everywhere. The wolves try so hard to keep them from the den but they were failing. The only thing that is hold them back is Nyomi. The demons surround her more than the wolves. One by she cut their heads off but more replace them. It's like a never-ending battle.  
"What's up." Gin says to Nyomi as he backs her up.  
"Are you not going to take back to the cave?" Nyomi asks as she dodges a demon attack. Gin reaches out and cuts the demon's head.  
"Even if I did, you would just run back out." Gin replies.  
"True." Nyomi says. She throws her sword past Gin hitting the demon that is about to attack him. Then she pulls another sword from her sleeve.  
"Why are you doing this?" Gin asks.  
"Because." Nyomi cuts up another demon. "I feel it's my fault that the demons came here."  
"Why?" Gin pushes Nyomi aside before another monster gets her.  
"Demons always find away to find me. No matter how much I hide. They always come to me." Nyomi flashes back to time all those demons chased her through the woods. "I feel that it's my fault that they came and put your den in danger." She round kicks another demon. Gin just stands there watching her.  
'That's why' he says to himself. Then, all of a sudden, all the demons retreat, leaving the wolf den alone.  
"Thank God." Nyomi says. Then she passes out.

* * *

"Are sure this is where she went?" Tomoya asks Inuyasha. They have been wandering around wood for like ever.  
"I like to see try to find her." Inuyasha snaps. Ever since the two of them went to find Nyomi, Inuyasha has been in a sour mood.  
"Hey look!" Tomoya points to the sky. Inuyasha looks up. He sees some demons-the same demon that attack them-flying away from the mountains. The demons leave a scent of wolf blood.  
"That smell. They are covered with the smell of wolf blood." Inuyasha says.  
"Do you think that-" Tomoya asks.  
"It has to be. Those demons attacked the wolf clan that kidnapped Nyomi!"

* * *

"I want to thank you for… for helping us." Gin says. He's standing above Nyomi who is helping the wounded.  
"It's okay." Nyomi says. She looks up to Gin. His has father's stern feature but the difference is his green eyes. Those are the eyes of his mother. His hair is spiked and points in every which direction. Nyomi never noticed how handsome he is.  
"Nyomi…" Gin stands there awkwardly, blushing so hard that it seems impossible. Before he could finish his next sentence a loud noise comes from outside.  
"Give her back! I know you have her!" yells a voice.  
"I know that voice." Nyomi says as she runs out. Gin follows. Outside the cave is a crowd of wolves. In the center of the crowd are Koga and a man in a red ensemble.  
"Dad!" Nyomi exclaims. She pushes through the crowd and hugs her father. Everyone is shocked by this jester.  
"She's your kid!" Koga says, dumbfounded.  
"Yeah. And you're going to pay for taking her." Inuyasha draws his Tetsusaiga and readies for battle. But everyone attention is on another fight.  
"What's going on?!" Koga and Inuyasha say as they go see what the other fight about.  
"You won't have her." Tomoya says. He stands in front of Nyomi; protecting her. Gin stands across from them, a sword in hand.  
"And you think you're going to stop me?" Gin snarls.  
"What makes you think you can have her." Tomoya asks.  
"Because…because…" Everyone leans in to hear what Gin says. "Because I love her!" Everybody gasps.  
"Oh my god." Inuyasha says. "It's genetic."  
"If you love or not it doesn't give a reason to have. I won't allow it!" Tomoya readies to strike Gin but Nyomi stops him.  
"None of you get to choose my future so STOP IT!" She grabs Tomoya by the ear. "Let's go home." She walks out the crowd.  
"Nyomi!" Gin runs after her. He reaches out and takes her hand. "There is no way you're going to leave without me. Let me go with you so I can protect you."  
Nyomi draws her hand back. "Thank you but I don't need protection."  
"Great, I'm coming with you!" Gin wraps his arms around her shoulders.  
"There's no way in hell I'm going to allow this!" Inuyasha and Tomoya argue.  
"To bad to sad suckers!" Gin smiles. Nyomi, Tomoya, and Inuyasha sigh.

=Sorry (again) I haven't been updating more often than I should. I've been very busy. Very busy. =


End file.
